yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
KEY YUKKURI FACTS
A Mokoto will often call a Chen that it lives with it's "widdle kitty shister" reguardless of age, espeically if it is already living/pared with a Ran. If the Mokoto is pared with the Chen, it will Call the Chen "cute widdle kitty wife" and act as the Daddy. Makoto's will sometimes "hunt hunt" Chens and Rans. However, if the Makoto "catches either one of these yukkuri, it will "hug hug" or sometimes "rub rub" them instead of harming them. Most Chens and Rans enjoy the game and will sometimes "hunt hunt" Makotos in return. Makoto's grow their tales at the beginning of adolesence and will sing songs about their fluffy tails once they appear. Oncce a Makoto's tail is fully grown, the Makoto is considered an adult. Makotos enjoy having their tails groomed, lick licked and playen with (gently) by friends, family or Mister/Miss Owner. If a Makoto tucks her tail in or under her when she sees soomeone, it means that she dislikes that person or yukkuri. However, if a Makoto rub rubs someone with her tail, it means that she wants to mate with/marry them. If two Kyou start fighting over a Kotomi, the Kotomi will usually run away in fear. However, the Kotomi might choose one to be it's mate. If so, the Kotomi will rub rub the loser exactly twice and then walk away with the winner. Ninety percent of all Kotomis fall somewhere on the autism spectrum. Kotomis love shiny objects more than nearly any other Yukkuri and will have large "rooms" filled with "shiny shinies". However, they will usually let friends and owners play with these objects as long as they promise not to steal them. Refusal to let other yuukuri/owners play with at least SOME of their "shiny shimnies" is considered a sign of Shithead behavior Other Key yukkuri. Saiyuris - Alice and Marisa DNA mixed with the DNA of Saiyuri Kurata Created to train yukkuri and cure shithead behavior. Friendly, if shy and demure. Often protected by and usually mates with a Mai Mais - Youmu/myon DNA mixed with the DNA of Mai Kawasame Created espeically to punish and, if needed kill shitheads Feared by shitheads and Deibus Protects niceheads and humans from shitheads Disliked by Kyous, since they often protect Kotomis from them Haruko's are 150% larger than most yukkuris, have beer battered cod fish as a filling and are extremely protective of Mizuzus. they often mate with sanaefus, akikos, and other harukos/ Mizuzus are often considered cursed by other yukkuri because terrible things tend to happen to yukkuri who harm them (other than being beaten up by harukos/ Many Kotomi enthusists believe that the best (or only) good way to train a Kyou not to assault a Kotomi is to hit it (often with a hammer or even an axe). This is not true. In favt, the best way to train a Kyou not to attack a Kotomi is to show the Kyou the (often) crying Kotomi and slap it twice. In most cases, simply bein shown the crying Kotomi is enough to make the Kyou understand that it has done something very wrong and make it feel very sorry for it's behavor. However, if the Kyou says something along the lines of "more" or does not feel contrition for it's behavoir, it is perfectly acceptable to use stronger measures. there have been cases where groups of akikos have ganged up on, killed and eaten flans and other preadators who have attacked one of their young or even the little ones of their friends and neighbors. This is one reasons why Akikos tend to live in large groups. While Makotos have features similar to rans, rins have features similar to chens. Kuds enjoy playing with dogs and can read and speak fluent russian, but very poor english. sanaefus and kotomis often hold "classes" where they teach english to other yukkuri, including kuds, with mixed results. Makotos like being petted by humans and yukkuri alike, however some adult makotos will pretend not to like being petted by younger yukkuri because they are "big girls" fukos are only 75% the size of an average yukkuri at adulthood. they dream of being "great teachers" like kyous and kotomis, but are usually too small and too dumb to do the job. the often assist ayus and other yukkuri in babysitting younger yukkuri as well as playing with them Ace yukkuris are made up of nitro 9, an explosive 9 times the strength of regular nitroglycerine. They enjoy watching and creating explosions and even enjoy blowing themselves up out of anger, a desire for revenge against abusers or even boredom. Instead of "eat it easy" an ace will say "blowing up easy" to the delight of it's fellow aces. aces espeically like "blowing up easy" around large groups of mels, turloughs and adrics to the pleasure and delight of it's fellow aces. once an ace managed to trick 500 mels and 50 adrics into following it, supposedly to escape from it's dalek ship. as soon as all of the yukkuri it disliked followed it into a storage closet, it exploded, killing all 551 yukkuri. the aces that watched it explode declared it, the greatest ace ever. kyous are filled with devils food cake, while ryous are filled with angel food cake. kyous prefer to mate with nagisas, kotomis, saiyuris, and kannos and even tomoyos, but will sometimes make with kotomis. kyous and tomoyos hate each other for unknown reasons. Young nagisas look like ushio osakaki,while older nagisas look similar to sanaefus. Ayu's love the real Ayu and refer to her as "big shister". They also love Yuuichi Aizawa and often try to "rub rub" with him, much to his dismay. In fact, several wild and pet Ayus were found in their bedroom, asking the real Ayu if they could join her in "refreshing" with them. Yuuichi's answer is unprintable NEVER hurt a Saiyuri. Even if there isn't a Mai nearby, a Mai can hear the cry of a Saiyuri from as much as 500 feet away. This has led to many an abuser being attacked with sticks (Mais will almost never attack humans with it's swords) until s/he is covered with large welts and yukkuri poo poo. Key Yukkuri are unable to breed with another yukkuri of the same type. This was done on purpose in order to force them to breed with other types of yukkuri and hopefully create new and better strains of existing yukkuri. For example, when a Kotomi and a Patcholli breed, the children with either be more sociable Kotomis with lighter colored hair or stronger, slightly larger, more intelligent and much stronger Patchollis. Kotomis love playing with Benbens and their insturments. Kotomis can be trained to play the violin and gituar. Harukos love listening to their music and drinking with/playing with/ singing with them. Kotomis understand that humans are incapable of understanding how important Mister Treasures are to yukkuris, so before a Kotomi will "allow" a human to touch one of it's treasures, it will always ask Mr Human or "Mr Owner to "Please be careful with Kotomi's special Mister Treasure." Fuko's have Double Stuffed cookies as their filling, thicker skins, making them more relisilent than most yukkuris and are usually no bigger than a soccer ball at adulthood. they love and are very protective of human children, espeically girls and all hope to one day meet Ushio Ozaki or find their very own "Ushio", a child who they can love and will love them as much as the real Fuko loves the real Ushio. They are espxually protective of aand sensitive to children with special needs and disabilities and are among the first yukkuris being trained as "assistance yukkuri". Fukos were created using the DNA of Fuko Ibuki and Reimus. Fukos are childlike and enjoy playing, even as adults. They are honest, michevious but friendly and easily trainable. Most Key Yukkuri who live in Hirazawa city are friendly with their human namesakes. One execption is Kyou fubiashi, who finds her Yukkuri counterparts and their obesession with Kotomi creepy Category:Key Yukkuri